


Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 3

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Hijack Week, M/M, Spirit Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Legends</p><p>Jack rencontre par hasard un esprit dont il ignorait l'existence, mais dont il va se rapprocher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas eu d'autre idée plus percutante en voyant ce thème. J'ai lu quelques fanfics où Hiccup était devenu l'esprit des dragons ou quelque chose comme ça, et certaines m'ont frustré en lisant un Hiccup complètement réfractaire aux autres esprits, limite agressif. Bon, il est méfiant au début ici, mais ça ne part pas dans le même délire.
> 
> J'ai failli introduire un partenaire dragon pour Jack, d'une espèce inventée par mes soins, mais comme déjà je dois travailler sur l'apparence de la bête et ses capacités, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas partir dans ce délire. Peut-être que je me prendrais le temps une autre fois :)

Jack l'avait rencontré par hasard en se crashant dans une montagne après qu'une brusque rafale de vent ne le déséquilibre. Il s'était tout à coup retrouvé dans l'obscurité, des créatures aux yeux jaunes,verts ou même bleus le fixant en émettant des bruits étranges. Il reconnut bien entendu des feulements mais il n'identifiait pas les animaux l'encerclant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme surgisse dans l'obscurité, tournant en cercle, et il remarqua alors qu'une personne tenait la flamme, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à une épée. Une lueur bleue apparut près de l'inconnu et il vit distinctement deux yeux vert anis le fixer, des pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat le dévisageant.

_Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'inconnu.

_J-Jack Frost...

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_Je... je passais dans le ciel... et j'ai perdu l'équilibre à cause du vent.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer, les créatures se rapprochant lentement de lui. Il vit des crocs luirent avec la lumière de cette épée de feu. L'inconnu émit un son venant du fond de sa gorge et les créatures reculèrent. Jack le vit ensuite s'approcher avec l'étrange animal dont le dos était illuminé de bleu. Il crut voir des écailles mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il recula par réflexe à voir l'individu s'approcher. Lorsqu'il buta contre un rocher, il se retourna dans un autre réflexe. Quant il retourna son regard vers l'autre homme, il était à seulement un mètre de lui. Jack raffermi la prise sur son bâton, le tenant en travers de son torse comme un bouclier destiné à le protéger. L'homme tourna sa tête, qu'il vit masqué par un casque en cuir, vers l'animal et fit un signe vers le plafond. Dans un cri, la créature cracha quelque chose de bleuté ou violacé, Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, vers le plafond. Soudain, une lueur violette illumina la pièce, et l'esprit de l'hiver ne put retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui lui vint.

Des dragons. Les créatures autour de lui étaient des dragons, pour la plupart plus gros que lui, de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs, leurs ailes replier contre eux ou lever pour le menacer. Il put ensuite voir celui qui brillait, un dragon aussi noir que la nuit, qui était pourtant plus petit au garrot que l'homme à ses côtés.

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les dragons n'attaquent que s'ils sentent un danger.

_Ah ah, rit-il sans joie. C'est rassurant...

_Baisse ton bâton. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, et nous non plus.

_C'est qui « nous » ?

Il regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui, cherchant un autre être, pas un humain car il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit, comme lui, mais il ne vit personne.

_Moi... et Krokmou.

Jack le fixa. Krokmou ? Il nota alors la main sur le museau du dragon noir, dont les pupilles étaient maintenant presque rectangulaires. L'esprit de l'hiver, bien qu'encore inquiet, baissa doucement son bâton et vit les autres reptiles ailés s'éloigner. Le bleu sur le dos du dragon noir se dissipa jusqu'à disparaître. L'individu se tourna et lui fit signe.

_Viens, on serra plus à l'aise dans ma chambre.

Jack obéit, passant devant toutes les créatures ailés qui le fixaient avec surprise et curiosité. Ils passèrent dans un tunnel de pierre, le dragon noir passant tout juste, jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte, décorée de bougies et tableaux en bois gravés. Il nota un lit dans une alcôve à gauche et une table et des chaises sur la droite. Un grand bureau se trouvait dans le fond, avec au dessus ce qu'il devina être une fenêtre, de nombreux papiers éparpillés sur le bureau.

Il retourna son attention vers l'inconnu, qui enleva enfin son casque. Avec surprise, il découvrit un jeune homme qui devait être dans la vingtaine, des cheveux bruns décoiffés par son casque partant dans tous sens, à part deux tresses derrière l'oreille droite, des yeux verts qu'il vit plein de gentillesse, des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues et un nez rond qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin. Jack lui sourit, content de trouver enfin un autre esprit qui semblait dans la même tranche d'âge que lui.

_J'imagine que tu ignores qui je suis.

_Et bien... je ne connais aucun esprit qui vit autour de reptiles volant et crachant du feu...

L'autre rigola en s'asseyant sur une chaise à table, l'invitant d'un signe de la main à en faire de même. S'il le proposait, Jack n'allait pas refusait.

_Mon nom est Hiccup. Je suis l'esprit qui veille sur les dragons.

Jack hocha la tête, dérivant son regard vers le dragon noir, qui s'approcha et posa sa tête sur la table en fixant Hiccup. Le jeune homme gratta son museau, et Jack aurait jurer entendre un ronronnement venir de la créature.

_Krokmou et moi veillons sur eux. Il est le dernier Alpha vivant après tout.

_Alpha ?

Et durant des heures, Hiccup expliqua à Jack tout ce qu'il savait des dragons. Il lui montra même chaque espèce se trouvant dans la montagne, émerveillant le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il lui expliqua comment il était devenu le protecteur des dragons, depuis combien de temps ils étaient ici, et Jack se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec des êtres vivants (hors des dragons) depuis des décennies.

Une routine s'installa alors, Jack venant le voir dès qu'il passait en Norvège, là où vivait le gardien des dragons. Les créatures se firent rapidement à ses visites, l'accueillant plus gentiment que la première fois, ne le menaçant plus. Jack venait donc souvent, car il trouvait le temps long quand il était loin de son ami.

Après qu'il soit devenu un gardien, la routine continua, sauf que North et les autres voulaient rester en contact le plus possible depuis Pitch. L'union fait la force comme on dit. Et les nombreux aller et venus de Jack n'échappèrent pas aux quatre autres. Bunny finit par demander un jour ce qu'il fichait. Le gardien de l'amusement promit qu'il leur dirait tout la prochaine fois, et ladite prochaine fois, il leur montra le sanctuaire d'Hiccup, qui avait accepté leur venu.

Deux ans après qu'il soit devenu un gardien, Jack se trouvait avec l'auburn et son dragon noir au sommeil de sa montagne, à regarder le ciel de minuit en étant adossés contre le Furie Nocturne. Le ciel nocturne était magnifique à observer, encore plus en écoutant les aventures qu'avaient vécu le dresseur de dragons et son ami ailé.

_Et juste avant de partir, le Hurlement Mortel s'est retourné vers nous et a hurlé, comme pour nous dire « merci » de lui avoir rendu sa mère. Et tu sais ce que je lui aie dis ?

_« De rien » ? proposa l'argenté.

_Exactement.

Jack éclata de rire, se tenant l'estomac en se pliant en deux. Il contamina l'autre jeune homme, qui rit de bon cœur lui aussi. Ils passèrent un long moment à animer la montagne de leurs rires, Krokmou les observant d'abord avec surprise, puis il posa sa tête sur ses pattes, lassait d'attendre qu'ils se calment. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, Jack essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

_Bon sang, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir tout ça.

_Je suis certain que tu aurais adoré les jumeaux. Kognedur et Kranedur avaient les idées les plus farfelues et faisaient les blagues les plus ahurissantes...

Tournant son regard azur vers Hiccup, Jack vit ce regard qui fixait au delà de l'horizon, dans ses souvenirs.

_A trois, vous auriez rendu fou Rustik... mais il était si facile à piéger... une fois, ils lui ont fait croire qu'il allait mourir en manipulant les 5 signes prémonitoires annonçant le départ pour le Valhalla.

Il vit clairement Hiccup avaler mal, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant. Il posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, ce qui fit sourire l'auburn alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

_Tss... J'imagine bien Astrid prendre ton bâton et te frapper avec, elle en serait capable... et je suis sûre que tu aurais pu faire tourner Varek en bourrique en gelant son lait de yak par exemple...

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le ventre de Krokmou, qui releva sa tête. Le dragon émit une sorte de doux gargouillement, amenant un sourire tendre aux lèvres de son cavalier.

_Astrid... tu m'avais dis qu'elle était ta fiancée...

L'auburn hocha la tête, ses yeux encore fermés.

_Le mariage était prévu pour l'année d'après, mais je suis devenu l'esprit des dragons avant...

_... et alors ?

_Elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Je l'ai vu vieillir et repousser tous les hommes qui essayaient de la séduire. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pu aimer que moi.

Jack remarqua la contraction de sa gorge et caressa son épaule.

_J'ai longtemps cru que je n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, moi aussi... mais ça a changé.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui, dit-il en gardant ses yeux fermés. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a permis de me sentir à nouveau en confiance, ne me juge pas et me fait rire. Beaucoup même.

_... tu parles de Tooth là ? Fit Jack, un peu dubitatif.

Hiccup ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire. Krokmou pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant, ne comprenant pas son hilarité, pas plus que Jack d'ailleurs. Quant enfin il se calma, il se tourna vers l'argenté et secoua la tête.

_Tooth ne me fait pas rire comme toi. Je passe du bon temps avec elle et les autres gardiens mais... c'est différent avec toi.

Jack détourna le regard, flatté. Puis Hiccup prit sa main et il reporta son attention sur lui à nouveau. Son ami semblait nerveux.

_Ce que j'essaye de te dire... c'est que je... je t'aime, Jack.

La nervosité d'Hiccup explosait le plafond. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de déclaration, vraiment pas. C'était Astrid qui avait toujours franchi la barrière de l'amitié entre eux, et elle aussi qui avait décrété qu'ils devraient être ensemble. Prendre un tel risque, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il se disait qu'il n'allait pas passer encore des années à garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Tomber amoureux de Jack avait été une surprise, presque un choc sachant comment l'homosexualité était considéré à son époque par les vikings. Mais Hiccup avait vu le monde changer, et il serait bien le dernier à ne pas accepter le changement alors qu'il avait lui même insuffler un vent nouveau dans son propre village.

L'argenté le fixa, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Hiccup l'aimait. Il _l'aime_. Il leva les yeux et vit l'auburn se penchant vers lui. Il n'engagea aucun mouvement de recule alors que l'autre venait déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue, très doucement, comme s'il craignait de le briser s'il se presser trop fort contre sa peau. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau face à face, leurs yeux encrés les uns dans les autres, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de Jack, imité rapidement par l'auburn.

Krokmou eut juste le temps de lever la tête vers eux qu'il vit son dragonnier bouche contre celle de l'esprit de l'hiver, une main se levant pour prendre en coupe le visage plus pâle. Il l'avait vu faire des siècles auparavant avec Astrid, et un sourire sans dents orna son visage écailleux. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de barrière sur le sexe de la personne qu'on aime, juste l'affection et le bonheur qu'il lisait sur les traits d'Hiccup. Et si son partenaire était heureux, il l'était aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit rappel: Jack est le seul Gardien a être mort avant de devenir un esprit, car les autres ont été transformé lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie, ce qui explique qu'Hiccup se souvienne de sa vie en tant que viking, sans avoir besoin de voir ses souvenirs dans ses dents.
> 
> J'aime penser qu'Astrid ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hiccup s'il devenait un esprit pour protéger les dragons... Et ça, c'est juste mes "feels" qui sont en mode panique quand je repense à cette phrase "Il y avait des dragons quand j'étais un petit garçon" qui vient des livres de Cressida Cowell apparemment (je ne les aie pas lu et ça m'étonnerait que je le fasse un jour)  
> Dans cette optique de la disparition des dragons, c'est normal qu'Hiccup reste avec eux pour les protéger... vu qu'il a "l'âme d'un dragon"... j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire?


End file.
